


Rest For The Weak.

by AnnaZanna9



Category: Death - Fandom, Fallout 4, Paladin Danse - Fandom, deacon - Fandom, maccready - Fandom, robert joseph, sex - Fandom, smut - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Preston Garvey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaZanna9/pseuds/AnnaZanna9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Alison go adventuring when they come across a gruesome scene involving Paladin Danse and Deacon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest For The Weak.

"Hey wake up sleepy head." Said Robert as he shook Alison awake. Robert MacCready, Alison thought about him all the time wondering how she could ever end up with someone as soft and caring as he is, he comes of as some what of a dick, but underneath all the hurt and depression he's the most kind caring person she could've ever picked. "Alright baby." Alison replied as she kissed him, Robert smiled and played with her hair until she got up to put her clothes back on, Alison got up and searched the room for her backpack, Robert asked. "What are you looking for?" Alison searched under Robert's duster and found her pack, she replied. "It has my underwear and my clean clothes." Robert smiled and said. "Why you look better without them." Alison giggled as she pulled her clothes over her. After they got their gear and ate a quick meal of smoked mutfruit, they headed towards Diamond City for a trade deal. Robert needed a doctors appointment every now and then after he'd been shot during a defensive position at the Abernathy's Farm.  
Alison watched Robert everyday as he healed the way that his hips moved a little different or how that strange pain in his chest had faded, she thought maybe things were going her way, after her ordeal with Shaun being the head of the Institute, thinking how things couldn't be worse, after she'd lost her husband Roland, and then trying to convince Shaun to come to live with her and her friends at Spectacle Island, he'd denied the request multiple times, stating how. "He'd be abandoning everything he's created, and how he's doing his service to the world and how he'd gladly die for everything there." Alison had no choice but to blow up the Institute, but for everything she's lost she's also gained, within Robert, within the synth child she'd adopted that was convinced it was her son, she knew it would've never been the same if it were the real Shaun but yet she tried her best to love him and raise him to be so,etching better than a weapon. Then she met the ordeal that was most awful, when she found out that Danse was a synth, and that she was sent to kill him, the way he'd dropped to his knees preparing to have his throat slit, he sat there crying quiet tears staring her in the eyes, hands at his side, at that point she collapsed on the ground crying, saying how she'd never have been able to kill him, she felt bad by saying something mean most of the time, but no she snuck him out taking him to the Island with her and Robert, at the time he'd handed her his holotags, saying. "I'll never forget what you've done soldier, you are forever my friend after this debt you've payed for me." After that he'd have flash backs of his youth, of his friends and how he couldn't handle having someone else's memories programmed into his skull, he'd tried to commit suicide a few times, tryed to get Preston to kill him, or Piper, both of whom denied the request and locked him in a room to think to himself, he'd been mentally and physically healing for months now, Alison has had a pretty good run so far, but it wasn't all sweet. Robert and Alison were at the old Malden Middle School, at that time they'd heard an explosion, Robert gestured Alison to get down where she was safe as he tried to snipe out some super mutants, then they hit him, he'd been shot in the stomach, he yelled. Alison, moved over to him and started putting pressure on his wounds, he yelped as she placed her hand on him, and she gave him a dosage of stimpaks relieve some of the pain as she mended as much as she could of his wounds, then they ran for the hills. They'd come upon the Country Crossing, within the first couple hours Roberts wounds had become severe, still hurting, and becoming inflamed, though luckily she had sent one of her most skilled medics at the Crossing. The next morning, Robert was nauseous but better than yesterday, his wounds had been bound properly, so they headed out once more towards Diamond City.  
They'd came up to the old abandoned military training yard by Med-Tek, then they heard a bloodcurdling yell, followed by a gun shot. Robert and Alison ran over to an old building known as Slocum Joes Trading, and then they saw it, Danse lying on the ground bleeding heavily and Deacon hovering above him screaming. "How you like that military dick dude, suck it you little bitch!" Deacon looked to his right and saw Robert and Alison, her gun at his head, he turned around and dropped his gun and said. "Hey I um, uhh I'm the damn victim here this little bit-." That was the moment Alison blew him to the ground in a dead bloodied pulp, she ran to Danse's side seeing the massive wound the circumference of a child's palm, he grunted as she approached the wound, at this point she'd feared the worst, she had a medical history before the bombs, but never this high concentration, but then a godsend had appeared, a provisioner had stumbled by with his caravan, headed to a medical point 20 mi Utes away, they lifted Danse tied of his wounds, and sent him on his way. Alison knew he'd be okay, he had to be, she kissed him on the forehead, watching him leave towards Med Centers, Robert offered his hand, she took it, and continued heading off towards Diamond City.


End file.
